Talk:Level Sync
This page should probably be fleshed out with its own information, instead of used as a redirect to an uneditable article. --Taeria Saethori 05:17, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Requested Move i agree level sync needs to be its own category:level sync page Redchaos 05:50, 13 September 2008 (UTC) The page needs to be actually created first, the news page is a new page, not an article. -- 12:46, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Level scaled equipment I heard someone say that equipment scales based on "average"(non-HQ) equipment that's available at the synced level. For example - Lets say you're using Genbu's Kabuto at level 65, Genbu's Kabuto usually gives +15 VIT. But Synced at 65, instead of giving +13 VIT(scaled proportionally), it'll only give +2 VIT since the "average" head equipment at 65 only gives +2 VIT. And if you are using Genbu's Kabuto at level 15, it'll simply give no +VIT, since no head piece at level 15 gives VIT. I haven't tested it "much" but that's what I have been told on how equipment is scaled. So far, I tested Amemet Mantle +1 at level 30. It gave +0 attack and +0 strength. Anymore info would help. Petco 16:38, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Not all buffs wear If anybody ever makes a new page for level sync, it should be worth mentioning somewhere that buffs gained from the use of an item (such as Prism Powders, Silent Oils, and Reraise Earrings) do not wear off when you sync. Enchantments from items might if you sync below the level if the item, I'm not sure; I went from RDM46 to RDM31 and did not lose the Reraise gained from my earring. Seems likely that would be the case. I've also synced from COR61 to COR55 in Wajaom Woodlands and did not lose the Sneak/Invis gained from meds. Just thought that knowledge would be nice for anybody who's had a bad streak with people who like to hit the sync button when you're only halfway to camp and get rid of all your job-obtained buffs, including the two most important ones. Oils and powders won't go away. --Gojiras 04:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I could check Meditate effect y Spectral Jig ability DON'T wear off after going into level sync effect. --Turbero 13:54, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Pet Level Sync I was just syncing to lvl 22 as SMN helping my bro in Qufim, I had ifrit out when a Wight attacked, so we removed Sync, and by the time sync had gone, Ifrit only cost 1MP/tick... But he dealt the same damage as lvl 57 SMN (which is my level).. o.o --Taruzard 19:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Level Sync Gripes I think that players should be aware of some of the draw-backs of Level Sync. I don't personally see the epic benefit in this game mechanic; to be honest, I think it has done more harm due to poor use. So, I decided to post some of the concerns with it and encourage others to as well. (This is just an opinion based on actual conversations with other players in game. I felt it was fair to address them in the discussion to make people aware of the drawbacks and to encourage caution in using Level Sync. Feel free to add, agree, disagree, etc.) In my opinion as well as others, Level Sync has hurt the synthing economy because people can just wear anything instead of having level appropriate gear (I think SE realized this and is introducing augments to counter it.), people are gimping their level to skill ratio(SE also realized this and noticed people abusing Campaign Battle to skill-up for free, to make up the difference... Kudos SE.), and it has skewed the selection variety for seeking members(On Asura, there has been an increasing number of instances where you invite people to parties or recruit from /shouts for an event (Nyzul Isle, Dynamis, Einherjar, etc.) only to find out that they have gimped skills or haven't truly exercised the job in a 70+ environtment or situation. I'm fairly sure it isn't just Asura, however.) I'm not saying they suck, but if you have played a mage for years and decide to go MNK cause it's easy to speed level now, chances are you are gonna fail at your duties in the party or event.--Dijidl 21:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) The equipment scaling isn't part of level sync, it's a separate "problem". Equipment scaling works for all forms of level cap, including missions, capped areas, and other level capped battlefields, as well as Level Sync. Level Sync has led many people to have higher jobs with low skill, though, as you point out. The easy remedy for this is to build your own parties, with yourself as the designee, so you can gain skills normally. -- 22:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Reraise and deleveling I was out duoing black mage with a partner and got an unlucky link and died. I had reraise up, but when I died I deleveled and apparently lost my reraise effect. I think that by leveling down, it counted as resetting the sync? I know reraise doesn't wear when you level up, but I think because the sync had to readjust in reverse to scale from 52 to 51, it erased my buffs. Weird situation, if it happens again I'll post a screenshot. If anyone wants to confirm this by throwing some exp away, be my guest. Lyall 15:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Self-confirming two minutes later: I died again and my partner lost their reraise, too. Leveling down seems to reset buffs, or at least reraise.